The Second Son of Igneel
by Ryuflame
Summary: This story is a little bit later after the Grand Magic Games and is a NaLu and OC X Their will be fighting in it and very interesting scenarios so check them This is my first story so no hate Rated M for Violence, Crude Language, Nudity, and stuff like
1. Chapter 1: Begginning

The Second Son of Igneel

Authors Notes: This is my first story so please review and suggestions are always accepted. This story will contain crude violence and language. Also, most people in guild are in 18-20's

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, the story was a result of my imagination.

* * *

Prologue

_It was like a normal day in the city of Magnolia. People were running around enjoying their daily lives, eating, working, playing. However, there was one particular guild that was always loud and known for its unintentional mass destruction. Fairy Tail. After winning the Grand Magic Games and receiving their guild back they were very happy. But, the mages in that guild were in for a surprise as distant and unknown relatives appear._

"Sir, are you alright?" the conductor asked a certain spiky haired mage on the ground.

"Yeah, just give me a second..." The young teen said with a sick and bloated face.

"Is he alright? Should I call someone?" the conductor asked

"It's ok, he always gets motion sickness and should be fine soon" said the teens exceed companion.

* * *

"ICE BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

"COME AND TRY IT SLANTY EYES!" the ice-make mage yelled back.

The two angry mages clashed and started fighting in a ball of cloud and dust with limbs occasionally sticking out.

"Looks like they're fighting again" sighed the blonde haired celestial mage, but secretly admired the dragon slayers courage

"True, but the guild wouldn't be the same without all the fights" said the smiling white haired bar maid.

"Aye" agreed the blue exceed.

"That's enough you two" said the scarlet haired knight, splitting the two teens apart.

"ERZA FIGHT ME!" screamed the pink haired mage as he attempted to punch the scarlet haired female but was knocked out with a single punch to the head. He simply laid on the ground moaning with a large, red bump on his head.

_Natsu never learns _thought the smiling large breasted blonde.

Natsu quickly stood up and shouted "THAT DIDN'T HURT!".

The blonde haired mage sighed as she watched the muscular dragon slayer.

"Ara ara, Lucy maybe you should ask Natsu out" the white haired bar-maid insisted.

"Mira, you know how dense Natsu is to those kinds of things" Lucy replied sadly.

Natsu then walked over to the counter wrapping his arm around Lucy.

"Hey Luce, whatcha talking about?" asked Natsu.

"ITS NOTHING" yelled Lucy, blushing

"Your cousins still coming to visit right?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, her train arrives tomorrow" answered Lucy. _I wonder what she's like... _thought Lucy.

Recently, a letter arrived at Lucy's house informing her that she has a distant cousin who is traveling to visit very soon. Lucy was shocked to know that she had a cousin she knows nothing about or even had a cousin. Many questions raced through Lucy's mind _What's her name?, How old is she?, Is she a wizard too?, Is she from my father or mothers side of the family? Is she anything like me? What if she hates me? etc. _Lucy had no way of preparing due to the fact she knew nothing about her cousin. She was so clueless it was embarrassing.

"I wonder what your cousin's like" said Mira as she imagined a tiny Lucy

"To be honest, I don't even know" Lucy sighed sadly

"I wonder what my family's like" said a wondering Natsu trying to remember his family, but the only family he has ever known is Fairy Tail and Igneel.

"Oh, speaking of which, what's your family like?" asked Lucy curiously imagining a destructive family with pink hair.

"I don't know, I don't know of any relatives other than Igneel" said Natsu sadly

_It must be hard not having a proper family _thought Lucy, pitying Natsu

"Whatever, Fairy Tail's my family so it doesn't really matter" Natsu stated grinning, brushing off the subject

"Yeah" agreed Lucy while blushing and thinking about being a part of Natsu's family.

Little did anyone know that a surprise would be coming that would change everything.

* * *

End of chapter 1 of The Second Son of Igneel

Reviews are appreciated and please no hate or flames (Cause Natsu would eat them all anyway)

Wait until next time where this story becomes more interesting!


	2. Questions and Thanks to All of my Fans!

I am making this to show my appreciation towards all my fans because everyones support keeps me writing and it means a lot to me. I have some questions to anyone reading this regarding to the story and will be added into the plot and story.

1. What should Lucy's sister name be? (I prefer it start with L for the fun of it)

2. SPOILER! Lucy's sister will be a mage! I'm asking what do you think should be her magic?

3. What should a red exceed be named? (Something related to the aftermath of fire like singe,ash,cinder,etc)

THATS ALL FOR NOW, PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS AND ANSWERS TO THESE QUESTIONS! IT WOULD REALLY HELP, AND AGAIN THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU! CHAPTER 2 WILL BE RELEASED AS SOON AS I CAN!


	3. Chapter 2: WHAT IS HAPPENING!

The Second Son of Igneel Chapter 2: WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

Authors Notes: This is my first story so please review and suggestions are always accepted. This story will contain crude violence and language. Also, most people in guild are in 18-20's, PS I will occasionally be asking my readers questions that will be used in the story simply because I want to know what you want. THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, the story was a result of my imagination.

* * *

Prologue

_People were rushing around in the Fairy Tail Guild, decorating, planning, preparing, they didn't have much time. What was going on you ask? Lucy's cousin was coming to visit and Lucy had to prepare a warm welcome for her unknown cousin. Meanwhile, someone else very important was also riding that train for reasons yet to be revealed but we will find out soon enough. Get ready for a huge surprise!_

* * *

"Everybody get ready!" yelled Lucy running around the guild making sure that everything was well planned and in place. "Natsu don't eat that food!" Lucy scolded as Natsu was prepared to eat all the food on the table.

"But Luce, I'm so hungry!" Natsu whined as he sadly walked away.

"Food, decorations, entertainment, guests,..." Lucy said aloud, checking off things in her head.

"IF YOUR A MAN YOU'RE COUSIN WILL LOVE YOU!" Elfman shouted.

"That's not so easy" sighed Lucy "Gray, are the ice sculptures ready?"

"Yeah, let me finish this last one" Gray confirmed as he pounded his fist into his palm "Ice Make: CASTLE!" he yelled as an ice magic circle formed in his hand, creating the sculpture he wanted. He nodded with approval "All done here" he said.

"Natsu, light these candles and torches for me, please" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Yeah, no problem" Natsu said and lit the candles with his finger and shot balls of fire towards the torches, igniting them " Finished over here" he said giving his signature grin

"That's about it for now" Lucy said while blushing. "My cousin should be arriving soon, so everyone get ready!" Lucy shouted to all her guild mates queuing them to hide.

"Everyone to your places!" Makarov shouted as they all ran to their assigned areas.

* * *

2 Hours Before

_A train heading towards Magnolia was carrying two unknown and strange relatives of two Fairy Tail members that would change the guild forever. These two passengers were going to start a relationship that neither them or their relatives would forget._

"2 hours until we arrive at Magnolia" echoed the conductors voice throughout the train.

In a secluded compartment of the train was girl staring out the window excitedly as she couldn't wait another second to meet her older cousin. Even though, her older cousin was 20 and she was 18 she still considered them to have a long age distance due to the Tenroujima incident that sealed Lucy for 7 years. The girl was slightly smaller than Lucy, had brown eyes, long, straight blonde hair, brown eyes, fair skin, D-Sized breasts that were around the same size as Lucy's, and small metal tube that had a hole at the top and was decorated gold with stars on it. She was wearing a short pink skirt right above her mid-thighs, a pink and white blouse that barely covered her back or top of her chest, and heeled, black boots.

She continued to stare out the window as the door opened. She looked over to see a cat with wings carrying a teenaged boy around her age. She was shocked and could barely say a few words

" A-a fly-flying CAT?!" she barely said and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew of magical pets, but this was astonishing to her.

"Yeah, do you mind if I we stay here? All the other rooms are taken." asked the red colored exceed (yes red, shocker right). The teen who was being carried by the cat simply groaned.

WAIT IT WAS TALKING TOO?! MAYBE SHE WAS HALLUCINATING!

"Yeah, sure" she said reluctantly as she watched the red exceed place the boy on the seat. "Is he ok?" she asked the cat.

"He's fine, he just gets motion sickness really easily" the cat chucked.

"Shu-shut up" the boy choked out through his sick face.

"Maybe I can help" she said as her face lit up with hope, she removed the golden tube from her waist and placed it on him. A pink magic circle formed on top of the boy, sucking out his motion sickness and expelling the aura of sickness to dissipate in the air.

The boys eyes shot open "I FEEL 100 TIMES BETTER!" he shouted. He bowed his head to the girl multiple times "thanks for the help" he said.

"It's no problem, just be a little quieter ok" she blushed as he embarrassingly thanked her.

"I'll pay you back, I promise" said the boy.

He was he slightly shorter than Natsu but just as muscular, had golden dragon-like eyes, sharp canine teeth, and tan skin. He was wearing a black t-shirt with red outlines with a small fire symbol on top of his heart and a red dragon the back, red and black shorts that went a little below his knees, a black wristband, and black open toed sandals. However, despite his strange appearance the thing that stood out the most was his spiky black hair with a streak of red on the right side of his hair and a leather necklace holding onto a medallion of a dragon surrounding a flame inside a ninja star.

The girl couldn't help but to scan the boy and blush when she realized what she was doing, "It was nothing just a little magic" she replied back.

"Yeah, but I couldn't take this ride for two more hours" he said sadly, scratching his head.

"Anyways, my name is Luna Heartfilia, nice to meet you" she said, introducing herself.

"My name is Ryu Dragneel and this is my partner Ash" he replied.

"So, Ryu why are you heading to Magnolia?" Luna asked

"I'm looking for someone, who could help me find my dad" he said

"Awww, that's sweet what does he look like?" asked Luna

"He's a dragon" Ryu replied simply

"WHAT?!" screamed Luna "I don't think you'll find anything about a dragon in Magnolia, someone would have spotted it or have one of those legendary dragon slayers find it" she said informing him

"Well, it was worth a shot" he replied sheepishly, grinning

She laughed "well good luck finding him" she responded smiling. _Wow, hes so cute and naïve but hes so sexy and handsome. _She thought

"Thanks, I haven't seen him in so long after he just kinda left when I was really young" he said sadly.

"You'll find him, don't worry about it" she responded back smiling at him

He smiled back. Suddenly an explosion erupted throughout the train and engulfed the entire vehicle.

* * *

What will happen?

Who is Ryu looking for?

How are Luna's boobs so big?

Why does Ryu wear so much red and black?

Answer what you think! Reviews are appreciated and please no hate or flames (Cause Natsu would eat them all anyway) Wait until next time where this story becomes more interesting!


	4. Chapter 3: The Flames of ANOTHER Dragon

The Second Son of Igneel Chapter 3: The Flames of ANOTHER Dragon!

Authors Notes: This is my first story so please review and suggestions are always accepted. This story will contain crude violence and language. Also, most people in guild are in 18-20's, PS I will occasionally be asking my readers questions that will be used in the story simply because I want to know what you want. THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE! SRY I HAVENT WRITTEN IN A WHILE BEEN REALLY BUSY!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, the story was a result of my imagination.

* * *

Prologue

_The train has suddenly erupted into flames and the car is engulfed consuming passengers, compartments, and items. Two important passengers have been caught up in the incident 2 hours before the arranged arrival of Lucy's cousin Luna who coincidentally was on that very train. What will happen next?_

* * *

The young girl only saw a column of flames rushing towards her then the black and red haired boy, would this face be the last thing she saw. Luna saw a flash of memories important to her, childhood, school, friends, parents, studying magic, her cousin Lucy, and for some reason the black and red haired boys wide grin. She shut her eyes tight, awaiting the flames that never came. She opened her eyes only to the cat on her lap and the boy hugging her, shielding her from the flames. After a few seconds the flames passed.

"Are you ok?" Ryu asked

"Me? What about you?!" Luna said worried that the boy would be severely injured. She checked him and found he had no injuries at all, even his shirt was fine. "How'd you do that?" she asked shocked and curiously. Ryu grinned

"Something my dad taught me" he said smiling. His golden eyes widened and whipped around to see a large man covered in a poncho stand among the wreckage at least 10 cars ahead.

"How did you see him?" Luna asked in amazement

"I have enhanced senses, he smells like burritos and tabasco sauce" he replied. "Hey, who are you and why did you attack the train?!" he shouted at the man

The poncho man grinned and disappeared for a second and reappearing crashing his fist into the ground and would have been Ryu if he hadn't dodged.

"Oh, a fight? Let's go then!" Ryu said excited and angered.

"Ryu don't he's dangerous and you don't have any weapons or magic!" Luna shouted concerned for the boy.

"I got this" he replied back "shouldn't be hard to beat" Ryu said nonchalantly. The poncho man grinned and stepped back. Pulling out a magic gun, he aimed at Ryu and pulled the trigger. Luna saw a flash of fire head towards Ryu but the boy disappeared. _Where'd he go?_ Luna thought. Suddenly Ryu came crashing into the poncho mans back forcing the man to fall forward.

"See Luna, told you it be easy" Ryu grinned. "DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE ME!" the poncho man screamed, "He finally talked" said Ryu amused with smile on his face. The poncho man fired another around causing a massive explosion of fire. "Easy you say" said the poncho man, pleased with his work. Luna was in shock and grief but didn't understand why she was, she barely knew him. Was he that important to her? Suddenly she heard a loud vacuuming sound, both Luna and the poncho man turned to face the sound only to be in utter shock.

"These flames taste terrible, like old Mexican food with gunpowder" a voice said, the flames seemed to be vacuumed into that direction. In two seconds the flames were gone and disappeared into Ryu's mouth.

"DID HE JUST EAT FIRE?!" the poncho man and Luna said in unison "HE'S A MONSTER" the man said. Ryu wiped his mouth, "So are we gonna finish this?" he asked cockily.

He slammed his fists together and a red magic that depicted flames and a dragon bursted out, flames surrounded Ryu's body. His golden eyes started glowing and a dragons roar could be heard. He stepped into a balanced position and crossed his arms over his face and chest and shouted "Karyuu no Houkou!" and a large tornado of flames erupted from the his mouth. Blowing and burning the poncho man backwards.

"I'm not done yet, when you order one ass whipping, I'll throw in another one for free" Ryu said. He slammed his fists together and a red magic that depicted flames and a dragon bursted out, flames surrounded Ryu's body. His golden eyes started glowing and a dragons roar could be heard like before. He stepped backwards and his right arm burst into flames, he launched towards the poncho man in mid-air. "Karyuu no Tekken!" Ryu shouted and smashed his fist into the poncho man sending the man flying at least 500 feet. Ryu landed next to Luna.

"See, easy. Are you okay, Luna?" Ryu asked with a crazy grin on his face like that life or death situation was just a warm up. Luna could only blush and stare at him, he seemed so relaxed and nice. He didn't even look tired taking on a guy with that much strength. Luna simply nodded at Ryu's question.

"Now, how are we gonna get to Magnolia?" he asked blankly.

"Oh, crap. I haven't thought that though" She said. Compared to Lucy, Luna was not as intelligent but still very bright.

_Woah, shes so pretty and she helped me out before. I should repay the favor. Ryu thought_

"Since we don't have a ride, hop on my back" Ryu said.

Luna's face went into a shock "What do you mean?!" Luna said surprised.

"Well, since Ash used up all his magic he can't fly us. So I will, now hop on" Ryu replied back. Luna was still carrying the passed out Ash and got on Ryu's back piggyback style. She wrapped her arms and legs around Ryu's body. Ryu could sense she was nervous.

"Don't worry about it, I'm a good flyer" Ryu said which somewhat improved Luna's attitude. "Ready?" he asked. "Yeah" replied Luna. Flames erupted from under Ryu's feet and launched him into the air and used his arms as a stabilizer. Luna's eyes were shut tightly. "Relax, ok. I won't drop you, just enjoy the view" Ryu said to Luna. She admired the scenery underneath her and automatically fell in love with flying. Ryu suddenly increased his flames power and they shot off towards Magnolia.

* * *

Sry for not writing as much before, I've been busy with school but i'll try to write more. As always please, comment, review, leave suggestions, stuff like that and remember to keep following and supporting this story it means a lot.


End file.
